DTZ: The Lore
by Rei-El Dreemurr
Summary: This is just the overall lore of DTZ (DragonTale Z). I will be using this as a way to answer questions that I am sent or find in reviews. Note that if you are wondering how something in DTZ works, PM me and I will try to explain it in a chapter of this. The OC's are not mine, they mostly belong to various people in the fandom. I don't own DBZ or Undertale. Mostly Exposition.


**I made a slight decision regarding the opening of the story and decided to write another tale on how the entire universe of Dragontale Z came into being, I will explain more after the chapter. I don't own DBZ or Undertale, I only own characters that I come up with.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the beginning of time, two beings fought in a constant battle, Zalama and Zen-Oh, creation and destruction, by using his creation, Zalama sealed away a large amount of Zen-oh's power. Yet even though he had defeated his ancient enemy, Zalama still did not wish death upon his foe, so he let Zen-Oh take care of the day-to-day functions while he focused on taking care of those in need. Many years passed, and the universes began to teem with life. Zalama set his students, the Supreme Kais, as guardians of the populated areas of the universes, to take care of them and prevent any threats. One race raised themselves above the rest, it only consisted of one family, yet was as strong, if not stronger than all of the Kais combined. They came to be known as the Angels, as they used Zalama's signature technique, Ultra Instinct. Zen-Oh decided that ruling over 18 universes was not enough, he needed to rule over them all! He just needed to get rid of Zalama first. He waited until Zalama was at the edge of the current kingdom, at the entrance to the void, when Zen-Oh struck, sending the warrior who prevented his victory tumbling in the void.

With victory firmly in his grasp, Zen-Oh began to conquer everything, slowly, the world of fairies and monsters, the monster's broken realm, even the combined magical might of the monster-wizard alliance was not enough to stop his reign of terror. And yet, the followers of Zalama continued to fight without even a second thought, gathering allies of Ink, Dreams, True Heroes, and Dying Races. Upon seeing his opponent's side, Zen-Oh gathered to himself beings of chaos and destruction, Demons, an Error, Nightmares, Tyrants, and Anomalies. Both sides prepared themselves for the battle at hand, each warrior readying themselves to face life-long enemies, knowing that this might be their last battle.

* * *

From the outside of Space and Time, a robot in a white lab coat and a small white dog watched as the day of battle drew closer, unsure of how to proceed from here. Eventually they decided to go work on other things, as things would probably sort themselves out in the end.

* * *

The day had finally arrived, the World of Void was the battlefield. The two armies stared each other down, daring the other to make the first move. No one is sure who moved first, but the two forces surged towards each other and clashed with a mighty roar that shook the Omniverse to it's very core.

While Zen-Oh's forces had only one goal, the complete and utter destruction of the other side, the Grand Priest had a plan, he, his family, and 18 of the strongest warriors in the army would go straight for Zen-oh and stop him. So, when the battle started, he and the group that had been selected went straight for the Zen-Oh. Upon reaching him, a ritual was enacted, sealing Zen-Oh's power within the 18. As the battle raged on, Zen-Oh could feel his strength fading, so with his remaining power, he lashed out at the opposing forces, erasing Universes 13-18 as well as some major players from the other Universes. Notable casualties were Timebreaker Bardock, Yamoshi, various members of the Time Patrol, and an ancient Speedster.

The ritual was a partial success, sealing 1/18 of Zen-Oh's power in each of the remaining warriors. Greatly weakened, Zen-Oh fled the battle, with the Angels in hot pursuit, they cornered him in what eventually became the Void, taking him as a captive.

Upon seeing their leader fall, Zen-Oh's "allies" ran away as quickly as possible, leaving him in the custody of the gathered heroes and antiheroes. The battle was over.

* * *

Once victory was assured, the survivors gathered together to decide what to do with the weakened Zen-Oh. The eventual decision was to incapacitate him for good. Gerson, God of Knowledge, erased Zen-Oh's memory while also making him unable to function as an individual, then he froze him at that stage of development, effectively stopping any chance of a rebound. The Grand Priest then volunteered to take responsibility for Zen-Oh. The Grand Priest then took Zen-Oh to his house and kept him there.

* * *

Peace had been secured. The beings who had absorbed Zen-Oh's power became known as the Gods of Destruction, intrinsically linked with the Supreme Kais of each world. The warriors who had gathered to fight Zen-Oh left for their own Universes once again. Slowly, various races emerged on the planets the Kais made. The most notable and powerful are the Saiyans, the Humans, the Namekians, the Arcosians, and the Monsters.

* * *

Many years later, a small, green alien by the name of Bibidi used ancient magic to create an incredibly powerful warrior. He named this creature Majiin Buu, yet, even though he had created an impressive physical specimen, he had failed to create a soul, the thing that would stop Buu from rampaging throughout the universe, killing everything that it could reach. Bibidi had to keep it under a massive amount of supression in order to use it in battle, and even then it still had a chance of backfiring, which it did.

Once the Supreme Kais saw that it was rampaging out of control, they realized that they didn't have time to get Beerus involved, so they went after Buu themselves. That proved to be a huge mistake. Three Kais died, North, South, and West. Grand Supreme Kai was absorbed by the beast. East Kai, Shin, was the only one who managed to escape the slaughter, and even then, he was gravely injured by the battle. Once he got to a safe distance, he sent out a distress signal, hoping someone would catch it in time. It was received by Yamoshi, who launched his own assault on that monster. Even with all of his power, he was unable to outright destroy Buu, but he was able to drain enough energy to send Buu into his cocoon, saving Universe 7 from that threat.

Thousands of years later, a new empire began to form, led by the Arcosian King Cold, taking over every planet within his army's reach. It seemed as though nothing could stop his conquest. Beerus woke from his slumber, ticked that he had come so close to death mere millennia earlier, warned King Cold that if he was not careful, that he would come back and destroy the upstart. Every time he could, Cold warned his two sons of the two most powerful beings in the universe, Majiin Buu and Beerus the Destroyer, who they could not hope to surpass.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the planet that came to be known as Earth, two races emerged into dominance, Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races, however, the Humans had a secret weapon, Potential. The average human had far more potential then the average monster. Back then, the humans realized their potential far more often, so they were stronger than the Monsters, who did not unlock their full potential very often, by far. Knowing that they were completely outclassed, the King of Monsters, Asgore, signed a treaty proposed by the new Guardian of Earth, Kami, that caused his people to be sealed away into Mt. Ebott, the Cursed Mountain.

Many years later, a small human child named Chara wandered up onto Mt. Ebott, got lost and fell into the Monster's prison. She was then found by Asgore's son and was adopted by the royal family. After only a few months, she got sick and died of buttercup poisoning. Her adopted sibling then absorbed her soul, enabling them to pass through the barrier, to attempt to get the six needed to break the barrier. Upon reaching the human villiage, the new fusion, carrying Chara's old body, was attacked by the village warriors in an attempt to prevent what they thought would have been a mass genocide. The fusion, Asreira, refused to fight back, resulting in them sustaining fatal wounds and stumbling back into the underground, where they died on the flowers which caused this entire mess. Enraged, King Asgore declared war upon the Human Race for killing his children. As soon as another Human fell, a little girl with a Light Blue SOUL, she was struck down without a thought of mercy. Horrified, Queen Toriel left her husband, retreating into the Ruins, locking the door behind her.

The Royal Scientist at this time was trying to find a way to create more Human SOULS without any more death, however, in one of his attempts, he opened a way into a dimension that no one should go into. He was sucked into the Void and trapped there, forced to watch the world go on without anyone who was not sensitive to Space-Time realizing he was ever there.

Over the years, the Saiyans, their legendary figures gone, had engaged in war after war with their neighbors, the Tuffles. As the war over who ruled the planet raged, neither side gaining the advantage, Saldala's moons finally made enough of an orbit that they emitted Blutz waves and triggered the Saiyan's ultimate weapon. The Oozaru. The rampaging apes destroyed every amount of resistance in a single night. Sadala was theirs, the Tuffles were no more. Upon winning, the Freeza force arrived, as they had picked up the major spike in power level by the entire planet going Oozaru, they offered the Saiyans a proposition, work for us, and we will give you supplies. This deal was accepted by the strongest warriors of the time, Bardock and King Vegeta.

Three years later, Lord Beerus decided to pay a visit to the newly named planet Vegeta and judge whether or not it deserved to live. When he arrived, a feast was prepared in his honor. Upon realizing that his pillow was bad, Beerus demanded the most comfortable pillow in the Universe, which for some bizarre reason the Saiyans had, instead, he received the SECOND most comfortable pillow in the Universe, which for some reason the Saiyans also had. Beerus then left, disgusted. He then met with Freeza and ordered the Arcosian to kill them, since he was planning on it anyway. Freeza obliged with murderous glee, leaving very few survivors, among them was Kakarot, a third class warrior, and both of the Princes.

Upon being sent to Earth by his Father, Kakarot was found by an old man named Gohan, who named the child Goku, and then promptly dropped on his head, almost killing the infant. Luckily for us, he survived, otherwise this would be a story about Monsters beating up King Piccolo with some help from the Humans. Kakarot lost his memory, as well as his Saiyan aggression, however, he did keep the love of battle that made his race unique. Of course, within 5 years, he accidentally went Oozaru and stepped on his caretaker, killing him instantly.

Simultaneously, Six more human children fell into the realm of Monsters, fighting, living until they encounter a greater warrior then they. They then Died and had their SOULS kept from Otherworld by SOUL jars.

After 7 years of living on his own, Goku encountered a strange blue-haired girl who told him of the mystical artifact which he currently possessed. After the explanation, the monkey-tailed boy decided to travel with the girl, where they encountered many friends, including a princess of a secluded country, who technically tricked Goku into promising to marry her. About 4 years later, they met again, fought King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr. and all the rest of King Piccolo's kids. They all died except for Piccolo Jr., who escaped after swearing revenge.

An eighth human falls into the Underground, she possessed the same trait as the first, but even stronger, allowing time itself to bend to her will, preventing death by magical fighters.

5 years after the defeat of Piccolo, Goku decided to go visit his old friends at Kame house, bringing his 5 year old son with him. Unbeknownst to the Z-fighters, as they came to be known, a spaceship containing Kakarot's brother, Raditz, crash-landed not too far from the group. Raditz then scared Piccolo half to death and flew toward Kame house at top speed, eager to get his brother off this forsaken planet. Goku refused to come with his newfound brother, which only angered him, causing him to kidnap his nephew, Gohan, and threaten his life. Piccolo had sensed Raditz's power and started to give chase, joining up with Goku to save Gohan and kill Raditz, which they both promptly failed at miserably, letting Goku die and Gohan run off to not even Kami knows where, the story continues.

* * *

 **'Sup, it's me. I know I said that I would try to update DTZ soon, but this is something I have worked on for the past few weeks. I hope that you enjoy it! Remember, if you have a question pertaining to the realm of the story, please PM me. R &R!**

 **-Rei-El**

 **P.S.- The three universes that Zen-Oh attacked during his initial conquest are three of my favorite stories here on Fanfiction.**

 ** _Harry Potter and the Underground's Savior_ and _Harry Potter and the Endless Possibilities_ by TheZorker**

 _ **The Anomaly Cycle**_ **by VolcanicPizza**

 **and last, but certainly not least, _Magicae est Potestas_ (Magic is Power) by SomniumtheLight.**

 **Please read the stories mentioned above, they are the main reason I started writing at all. I enjoy them and want to share them.**


End file.
